After The Hunger Games: Katniss sees Gale Chapter 4
by soficali
Summary: Katniss meets Gale in district 2


**I'm back! Even though I still need to study and the HUGE geo test is tomorrow and I've had like 2 weeks to study and still havent! Whoops! Enjoy!**

**Katniss POV**

"Catnip?!" He says with confusing in his voice, he looks up now with surprise in his eyes. He looks the same, still very tall, same olive skin, straight black hair hanging over his eyes, he let it get longer a bit, but not too long. And same familiar, deep grey eyes.

"Yes" I say smiling

Gale POV

"Catnip?!" I say, I'm very confused, I thought she was in district 122 with the love of her life, bakery boy, Peeta.

I look up now to find that she hasn't changed. Same olive skin, a bit tanned, probably from the May sun. Same beautiful grey eyes that I used to get lost in sitting on that rock our hiding place, the place where we would hide from all her classmates, our families when times got rough, the peacekeepers, but most of all the capital wich held President Snow. She's wearing dark pants and her beige long sleeve shirt, her fathers old jacket is slung around her arm with her right around her suitcase.

"Yes" She says in her lovely sing-song voice

"What are you doing here?!" I ask

"Well I visited my mother, and well.. You see..." She can't find the right words

"I just really, really missed you and needed to see you, I wanted to make sure you were alright and ask you to come back. Gale, I can't do this without ou. Please." She blurts out

"I uh... I missed you too Katniss" I said and look in her eyes "But I have a job here and I can't just abandon them, besides you have, uh, what's his face? Bread boy? Oh yeah right, Peeta."

"Look Gale, I was wrong, Peeta and me aren't a future, I promise. I only want you" She says looking back at my eyes

Katniss POV

He stands up and comes over to me, he raises his right hand and touches my cheek stroking it with his thumbs

"katniss, are you sure? I mean, do you really mean it?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice

"I mean it Gale" I lean in a bit just so I'm on my tippy toes closer to his face

He leans in the rest of the way, the taste is like home, he takes his left hand holding the curve of my back where I have my back dimples but leaves his right hand on my cheek

I take my hands and run my fingers through his hair then rest them on his neck pulling him closer

Our kisses aren't too dry or too went, and not too much tongue or too much lip, just perfect, just like him.

We hear someone clear they're throat and turn around just in time to see a girl about a year older than me with dark red hair, hazel eyes, and a blue dress on

"Didn't mean to disturb you Mr. Hawthorn but Mr. Johnson would like to speak to you in his office" She says

"Oh yeah, Ill be they're soon, Thanks Joan" He nods wich is the code for dismissal, luckily she gets that and we don't need to tell her again

We stare at each others eyes for another 3 seconds before we let go of each other and he takes a small step back, I can feel him breathing heavy

"Just let me go see Mr. Johnson then I'll bring you back to my place" He leaves me standing there with that red-head girl standing across the hallway giving me the death stare. I wonder if she knows who I am, or if I'm just another girl to her. Who doesn't know who I am?

*** Half an hour later ***

After half an hour of sitting in that room, Gale finally comes back and takes me to his place, he gets someone to drive us and drop us off at number 46. It's a blue house with a dead garden near a stream. He unlocks the door and grabs my bag and leads us inside to a messy living area and small kitchen next to it.

"Sorry for the mess, I didn't know I'd have a surprise visitor" He says smiling. "I do have a guess room though, never used, and right across the hallway from mine, it's been a late day so I'll get you settled in and let you rest"

He leads me into a bathroom with a small bathtub and small toilet

"Now, the toilet isn't great so to flush, just turn the knob 3 or 4 times"

I follow him into the guest room which has, pink wallpaper, a double bed with blue blankets and a little lamp on the side table. The dresser is old but will work, maybe I'll just stay for a few days time instead of what I told Peeta.

"So just make your self at home, and I'll be in my room, get some rest. See you in the morning, Katniss." He opens his mouth as if to say something, but closes it a second later and walks off

"Goodnight Gale" I mumble

I put my clothes in the dresser, brush my teeth, get in my pyjamas, then slip into bed, all while trying not to make too much noise for him. My head is overwhelmed with his lips on mine, who that girl is, why he forgot about the kiss and what it meant.

"Stop it! Just sleep already!" I whisper to my self

That's when I drift into the most calm dream I've had since before the hunger games.

**Please leave a review of suggestion of what should happen next, or what I should focus on more with writing... Or even how you like it and how my writing is good or bad! Thanks lovelies! c:**


End file.
